The Most Insane Picnic Ever!
by Lily Pad Rose
Summary: Bobobo and the gang have a picnic in a meadow, but things get...insane! One shot! Read and Review please! I made this story to pass the time.


**A/N This is just to pass the time for when my next chapter will be up for Bobobo: Season One! My Version!**

**Title: The Most Insane Picnic Ever!**

Bobobo and his friends were having a picnic in a meadow because Don Patch kept complaining to have a picnic with Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler because they were starving. So that's how a picnic started.

The picnic wasn't quiet like most picnics are. Knowing Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler, there's no telling what could happen. The only thing a person could predict is that they'll do something totally insane and maybe pointless.

"I WILL NOW TOSS THE TOSS SALAD!!!" Bobobo announced.

"You're not supposed to toss toss salad! You're supposed to eat it!" Beauty exclaimed.

"What is this chemical?" Don Patch asked, holding out a bottle of orange juice. "Is it shampoo!? Why is it orange!? It smells like orange juice!" Then he poured the juice on his head, thinking it's shampoo, and started rubbing it on his spikes. "This doesn't feel bubbly."

"TOSS SALAD!!!" Bobobo exclaimed, throwing the salad up in the air and hitting it like a volleyball. The salad landed right in Gasser's hair. "Sorry Gas Can!"

"Are you ok?" Jelly Jiggler asked. He tried to pet Gasser's shoulder but he just threw Jelly in the air. "AHHHH!!!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!"

"This isn't shampoo! Waaaaaaaaaaah!" Don Patch started hitting Beauty's arm.

"Well why are you taking it out on me!?" She exclaimed. Then she saw Bobobo slowly drifting down from the sky with an umbrella. "AHHHHH!! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!??"

"I climbed on a plane and went sky diving with my umbrella I bought at a nearby gift shop that sells fish and candy!" Bobobo answered her. "Has anyone seen Jelly Jiggler?" He added.

_Meanwhile, Jelly Jiggler was floating in the air._

While Jelly Jiggler was floating in the air, a bunch of cookies were behind him, waiting for the perfect time to attack. Poor Jelly Jiggler, not knowing that a bunch of evil cookies are about to attack and eat him.

"AAHHHHHHHH!!! HELP ME!!!" Jelly Jiggler screamed at the top of his lungs, he plunged down for the ground and landed in Bobobo's head. "I'm saved!! Thank you Bobobo! I'm so happy that I'm alive!"

"Time to play ball!" Bobobo exclaimed. He turned Jelly Jiggler into a ball and started playing catch with Don Patch. "I'll win this match!" Then he threw the ball at Beauty.

"HELLO!!" Jelly Jiggler said, turning back to normal. "I'm in good hands!"

"…" Beauty threw Jelly Jiggler at Don Patch.

"OR NOT!!"

"Can we at least start eating something? You guys said that you were starving!!" Gasser exclaimed.

"But with all this playing going around, I don't think we should have a picnic! But give me my cheese first!" Bobobo snatched cheese out of the picnic basket. "It's mine." The cheese carried a nasty odor.

"I think the cheese has gone bad. It looks green." Beauty said, pinching her nose.

"Or it could be Gasser who smells like month old trout skin!" Don Patch suggested, also pinching his nose. "Or it could be Jelly Jiggler who expired years ago!"

"Or it could be all three and we three have nothing to do with it because we don't smell horrible!" Bobobo suggested, pinching his nose. "By we three, I mean Don Patch, Beauty, and I!"

"I got it!" Don Patch explained. Don Patch poured some kind of candy on everyone. The candy looked like dust. "Now everyone will smell like candy! TIME FOR WATER!!!" Don Patch got a bucket of water from nowhere and poured water on everyone!

Then the background got all dark purple and the scene got scarier as Bobobo, Beauty, Gasser, and Jelly Jiggler stood over Don Patch, their eyes covered with a shadow.

"HI EVERYONE!!!" Don Patch waved to them. "Can the scene go back to normal? This is scary enough." The scene went back to normal and Don Patch sighed with relief.

Here's how the day went on:

Bobobo started a food fight with Jelly Jiggler so now there was food everywhere. Beauty tried to ignore Don Patch who was asking her a bunch of useless questions, but soon got steamed and dropped Don Patch in a nearby lake to watch him drown.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!!! I NEVER LEARNED HOW TO SWIM!!!" He exclaimed.

Gasser was trying to stop the food fight but always had to duck because when ever he tried to talk they always threw something at him, so he decided to leave the two to throwing food.

"I'll win this battle!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed. "You'll never beat me! Muahahahahaha!!!"

"YES I WILL!!!" Bobobo exclaimed. He picked up an apple and threw it at Jelly Jiggler. The apple went through his stomach which cause a hole in his stomach. "HA HA!!!"

"NOOO!!! I didn't eat anything and the apple hit the spot!!" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed. He then threw an orange at Bobobo and it landed right in his head.

_Meanwhile, Don Patch was splashing water at Beauty._

"This is all you're fault that I learned to swim!" He exclaimed, splashing water at her. "How could you do this!?"

"How is it bad that you learned to swim!?" Beauty exclaimed, blocking herself from the water. "At least you won't drown!"

"But I don't have any floaties!" Don Patch said. "I want some floaties!" He threw a tantrum in the water.

"Where am I supposed to get you floaties!?" She exclaimed. "What about you're green onion?" She held out the Don Patch sword.

"That's my floaties! Give it to me!!" Beauty threw the green onion at him. "I'm free to swim!! YIPPY!!!" He started swimming in the water with his green onion.

Beauty got up and walked back over to Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Gasser.

"What are you doing!?" She exclaimed when she saw that Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler were having a food fight.

"It was Bobobo's fault! Don't blame me mommy!" Jelly Jiggler grabbed onto her leg. "It was his fault!"

"Ok, ok! Just let go of my leg!" She said.

**Ooooh, that rhymes!  
**"When did you get here!?" Gasser exclaimed.

_She was always here! You're just too blind to notice!……………………… Please don't hurt me._

"NOOOO!!! It was all Jelly's fault!" Bobobo exclaimed. "Tattle tale!" He started swinging Jelly Jiggler in the air. "You tattle tale! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"

"Bobobo! Let Jelly Jiggler down!" Beauty exclaimed.

"I'LL NEVER LET HIM DOWN!!! I NEED TO FIND DON PATCH!!!" Bobobo yelled. "Where is he!?"

"I'm right here!" Don Patch exclaimed, soaking wet. "Come here my little kitty!" Bobobo was now dressed up in a cat suit and crawled over to Don Patch, forgetting that he was swinging Jelly Jiggler, which made him get thrown in the air. "That's a good kitty cat!"

"HEY!!! WHAT ABOUT ME!!?" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed, tumbling down to the ground. His head got stuck in the ground. "Somebody help!! I'm stuck and I can't reach my cookie!"

"I rather not help." Beauty sighed.

"Gasser, you still care about me, right?" Jelly asked.

"Nope." He answered

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Jelly Jiggler tried to take his head out of the ground but he couldn't. "I don't like this picnic! Didn't anyone notice that it's insane!?" Everyone ignored him.

"Who's a good little kitty-witty? You are!" Don Patch said in a babyish voice, petting Bobobo.

"Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobobo growled. Then he bit Don Patch's hand.

"OW!! When did you get such sharp teeth!" Don Patch exclaimed. He was now sucking his hand.

"This picnic has ended! Now somebody get me out of the ground!" Jelly Jiggler announced.

"But there's more chapters to this picnic!" Bobobo exclaimed, wearing his normal clothes.

_Our young author doesn't like two incomplete stories at once. So this'll be a oneshot!_

"Ok, bye everyone!" Beauty waved to the audience.

_This has been the end!_

"No it hasn't!" Don Patch exclaimed angrily. "There's still more too see!"

"What MORE can there be!?" Gasser exclaimed.

"Um, me annoying you by telling you you have a crush on Beauty!" Don Patch kepy singing that while Gasser covered his ears and tried to ignore him. "HA HA HA! You're not denying it!"

"I want my dolly!" Bobobo complained. "Where's my dolly!? Is it in this bowl of fish chowder?" Bobobo looked in a bowl of fish chowder and saw his doll. "Yay! My dolly is here!" Bobobo hugged the doll and it said, "Mama."

"How original, the doll's saying mama." Beauty said dully.

"BUT SHE'S MY MOMMY!!!" Bobobo exlcaimed, hugging the doll so tight that the stuffing came out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

**Just end this story already!**

"NOOOOOO!!!! I NEED MY MAKE UP FIRST!!!!!!" Don Patch exclaimed with waterfall tears.

**A/N This story was just to pass time. I may not update tomorrow because I may be making a video for my friend. So, I may update Thursday or Friday, depends on how I feel! AND if I have any inspiration!**


End file.
